


口袋

by sugariness



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugariness/pseuds/sugariness
Summary: 有的口袋为了被爱敞开自己，解开束缚秘密松软的缎带，露出碎片和一些别的光景，敞开意味着失落，很少有人愿意承担这样的风险于是他们沉默，那些渗入孔隙的光和色彩最终全在口袋外融化成一片浑浊的温馨。
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 5





	口袋

/  
人是被装进口袋落到这世上来的。

再考究的布料从外面也只能触碰到质地，看不见各自盛放的东西，摇晃时太多情绪混沌着彼此碰撞，蛋清蛋黄捣在一起泛着白沫的橘，一切都缺乏道理所以银河能直接从干涸浅滩流入海去。

有的口袋为了被爱敞开自己，解开束缚秘密松软的缎带，露出碎片和一些别的光景，敞开意味着失落，很少有人愿意承担这样的风险于是他们沉默，那些渗入孔隙的光和色彩最终全在口袋外融化成一片浑浊的温馨。

同样浑浊的还有从文俊辉脸上流下来的东西，几道不断从下颚滴坠腥膻的水，一些铁锈味温热的血迹，鼻涕和唾液，刚从身体里流出来的清澈无法稀释任何，他的脸像凝固的调色盘，甚至连惊惶的表情都碎裂了。

摆放杂物的工具间平常不会有人来，是天然的暴力囤积地，没有窗户，与走廊上学生的熙攘隔一道墙壁，在他听来似乎更远，仿佛火车驶过铁轨发出连续凄厉的轰鸣。

耳朵嗡嗡地响，有蜜蜂钻进去，嘴角破了，颧骨高高肿起一座紫红色的山丘，他蹭着墙壁忍住各处传导来的疼痛让自己保持直立，脚步踉跄，走进西沉的日光。

文俊辉在水池转角勾下腰干呕了一会儿，他一整天都没吃饭，其实呕不出什么，胃肠无用地抽痛，他死死盯着水池底部瓷砖缺掉的又覆盖苔藓的角，感到一阵厌倦。

到底还要忍受多久，他们什么时候才会停下，即使能够真的停下，我能等到那一天吗。

起先是被反扣在课桌上的便当，讲义发下来有涂抹修改的痕迹，校服上结构丑陋的汉字写了“白痴”，嫌恶变成拳脚落下凶狠又密集，青春期的恶劣没有分寸可言，他们说着文俊辉还没学会的韩语，只知道坏，不知道有多坏。

不能让远在南国的父母忧心，寄宿家庭的夫妇都是好人这样的事也别去打扰他们，只说是骑自行车从坡道翻下，被质疑也没关系，换一个理由也能敷衍过去，药店售货员递来关切眼神不要接，就算要哭在进家门之前也要止住。

没人会喜欢麻烦，文俊辉一边用浸泡过酒精的棉球擦拭血迹痛得倒抽凉气一边想，我不要变成麻烦。

所以一个人承担下来，从眼角的淤青到手臂绽开的皮肉，即使再热也要穿着秋季校服，衣袖垂下来盖过手指，领子高高立起来遮掩伤口，他将自己包裹起来，茧一样，在麻木中提防着下一次飓风。

文俊辉猛地直起腰，被眩晕慑住左右摇晃。似乎有人经过，想开口提醒对方避让却发不出声音，直直栽在那人身上，他意识模糊，隐约听到对方骂了句什么将自己推开，在与地面撞击之前又被用力拉回支撑住重量。

他努力撑大眼睛，从那个狭窄的蒙了红色滤纸的缝隙看过去，只有夕阳落在对方银框眼镜上反射的光亮，针一样挑破深沉黄昏，刺入他疲倦的世界。

戴眼镜的话，应该会是学习很用功的人。

他迟缓地反应着，用中文对男孩道谢。

/  
全圆佑喜欢猫，也常被人说像猫。

没有任何理由惯性的疏离，能悄无声息融入热闹又转身离去，总在人说话时沉静思考却并不将真实想法及时托出，看上去淡漠又漫不经心，常让人觉得“他不在这里”。

他发明了一个游戏，是和从公司封闭训练一段时间之后回学校上课的权顺荣站在走廊里将看到的人比作书，一本一本编注标签分类索引。

全圆佑评断的时候并不用手去指他们，只是扬起下巴，因着早熟露出十七岁特有的傲气，没有恶意也没有好奇，仅作为一种乐趣。

“别只说别人，那你呢，你是什么书”

权顺荣用胳膊肘戳他，一双上翘讨喜的眼睛带着笑意，全圆佑彼时正啪啪在外墙磕着板擦，不想被粉尘呛住于是等了一会儿才开口。

“自己书写的人生是自传”

好友鼓掌啧啧称赞你小子去当诗人一定会很有销路，过了一会儿又说，不过写自传的都是大人物哎，全圆佑你想做什么大人物。

上课铃响得唐突，虽然话题被切断之后再无下文，但不妨碍全圆佑顺着这问题思索，我想成为什么，蛰伏在所有男孩灵魂里的诅咒在此刻长出触角。

英雄吧。当然是英雄。

当然不是那种披着蠢兮兮的红色斗篷或是穿着紧身衣掌心能放出镭射激光在城市里飞来荡去打击罪犯的好莱坞式英雄，他实施营救的对象地点方式都确定，让学校和家附近的野猫不饿肚子就算完成任务。

野猫从不在人多的时候出现，为了避开离校的人潮他常待在图书馆等到整个学校变空之后才收拾东西，后墙堆积砖瓦的草堆里有一只行踪不定的虎斑，全圆佑今天想来碰碰运气。

和脏兮兮又狼狈看起来糟糕到极点的男孩迎面撞上显然不在他的意料之内，他下意识推离却发现对方脸上有伤并且正要顺着推开的轨迹后仰，想着当然不能发生这样的事于是急忙拽住对方的胳膊将人拖拽起来勾上自己肩膀，确认心脏还在正常跳动之后就着这个拥抱的姿势艰难从外套里拿出手机拨通。

“我在学校这边捡到一只猫，你把医药箱拎来，要快”，全圆佑趁权顺荣在电话对面嚷着既然受伤了干嘛不送宠物医院我带医药箱来有屁用啊的空隙里垂下胳膊调整受力点，接着补充。

“让知勋也一起”

/  
文俊辉甫一睁开眼就发现自己正置身于完全陌生的地方，和其他三个叫不出名字的男孩呆在同一空间，以为是新的霸凌想蜷起身子却发现膝盖和手肘关节处都被绷带和夹板固定住，药膏的味道浓浓铺卷过来。

“哎？你醒啦！”

几乎就趴在自己枕头旁边的男孩直起身子，带点肉感的脸上露出喜悦神情，他语速很急飞快地说着:你看你看右手的纱布是我帮忙包的这个蝴蝶结很好看对吧，你昏迷了快两个小时我们刚刚还商量着再不醒就送你去医院可连你叫什么都不知道，这小子说什么捡到猫了我和知勋还去买猫罐头，瞪我干嘛谁让你不说清楚啊！

“你这么吵会被他讨厌”

站在门边离文俊辉最远的男孩轻悠悠这么说了，从塑料盒子往外拿出电影光盘的动作没停，他转过身看了一眼躺在床上的伤员，没多问什么，蹲下去摆弄房间尽头立着的电视机。

“知勋——”，说话很急的男孩拖长声音朝那个方向假哭两秒又转过来很委屈地看向他，细长的眼睛眨巴眨巴，“真的觉得我讨厌吗”

没有没有，文俊辉想要否认却找不到自己的声音，喉咙干哑像被火烧过，只能拼命摇头，突然被谁的手扶住脑袋没办法转动。

“还准备再晕一次啊”，手从后脑勺移开又重新片进肩膀和床铺之间，那人用手臂撑在他身后好像想让他靠坐起来，声音是平的，动作却温柔，“要喝水吗”

兑温的液体在吸管里缓缓上移进入缺水的身体，牙齿磕破的创口浸润之后泛起血花，文俊辉一边吮吸一边消化现在的状况。

“谢谢”，他很轻地道谢，不确定最远处的男孩能不能听见于是又用力重复了一遍，反应滞后数分钟才想起重要的事，“我叫文俊辉”

“你晕倒之前已经说过了，用的中文”

文俊辉这才认真打量起面前的男孩，男孩高且瘦，手臂有些突兀地横硌在自己后背，细框眼镜一圈银白流光。

是发现自己的人。

男孩没有介绍自己，只是很有耐心地端着水杯等他缓慢又仔细地将水喝到底，叫做知勋的男孩将找到的光盘放入影碟机，按下播放键顺势盘腿坐到地上，床两侧的人也一前一后坐在床沿，重量和织料都向他们落座的地方塌陷，屏幕闪烁滚动字符，空气涌动的频率陌生而安静。

文俊辉到后来才知道那部电影的名字，英文原音字幕也是韩文。他看得磕绊，难过却顺利，电影里的电影，光影斑斓配乐鼓点密集拉拽情绪落地，全圆佑逆光的背影遮去屏幕的四分之一，所以文俊辉才能非常轻易地发现他在女孩葬礼开始时骤然改变的呼吸。

随着起伏的心跳一点点向外胀出形状还在发烫的伤口无法打扰此刻，男孩们沉在同样抑重的、别人的悲伤里，眼眶和鼻尖都红，在静默中口袋没能敞开，显出一种模糊的亲近。

这感觉是新的，文俊辉囫囵将它吞咽下去，生怕咀嚼把梦也惊醒。

/  
床上的男孩睡得很熟，包扎过的手臂不自然地横在胸前，整个身体都向全圆佑的方向蜷缩，摆出不够松弛的猫的姿态。

和同龄人比起来他算高挑，抱起来身形也并不纤瘦，包扎的时候能看到骨骼上附着的薄韧肌肉，这样的人，如果不是因为完全没有斗争反抗的意识，是绝不至于像沙袋那样将全部撞击承受住分散到每一处痛苦的凹陷里。

他好像没有朋友，否则不会在自己接过寄宿家庭打来的电话时说“您好我是俊的朋友，明天是周末他可以在我家过夜吗，还有别的同学也一起。嗯嗯，会好好照顾他的，您也早点休息”，其实是朋友留宿例行的通话，却在递回手机时撞上他因为惊喜发亮的眼睛。

朋友。

他听见文俊辉小心翼翼低声重复这个词，悄悄环视一圈周围的男孩，最后将目光落在自己身上，电影突然变暗的画面制造幻觉或者不是，他看到男孩淤青的嘴角弯起一个弧度，浅浅的，似乎是笑。

离窗很近的角落发出细微声响，权顺荣和李知勋睡梦中还在争抢什么似的往不同方向拖拽薄被，他们在练习室就经常因为疲惫躺在地板上睡着，反而不太容易着凉，于是全圆佑放弃了给谁添加毯子的念头，最后确认一次床上的伤员没有还在渗血的伤口也就闭上眼睛。

并不是会主动招惹麻烦的性格，比起消化别人的事，全圆佑还是更喜欢将时间花在真正欣赏的东西上，坚硬果壳下总有奇异柔软，只是太多人在剥开之前就放弃他也习惯了失望，于是与大部分人维持着表层轻松的关系，有真正贴近的朋友即使不常在身边也没觉得有多孤独。

真正孤独的男孩睡着了，全圆佑在秒针嘀嗒移动的声响里重新睁开眼睛，文俊辉搭在床沿的手指就算在睡梦中也警惕地蜷曲着，全圆佑望着他捡到的猫，伸出手挤进他紧握的手掌形成一个交握的姿势。

“我来当你的朋友，别再受伤了”

他说得很轻，甚至不需要回应。

/  
全圆佑递牛奶过来的时候文俊辉稍微愣了几秒，他盯着订购卡数字十五上圆珠笔蓝颜色的斜杠，不知该做什么反应就站在原地和他对峙，被倒着走路同李知勋讲话的权顺荣撞得往前踉跄两步，手正巧握在那瓶牛奶上。

“就这样拿好，别放手啊”

牛奶用玻璃瓶子装着，刚从冷柜里拿出来冰冰的蒙一层水珠，全圆佑就着他的手起开拉环将吸管丢进去，视线沉入文俊辉手指和瓶壁相接处酿出的狭窄的湖。黑暗中独自偷偷咀嚼过很多难过的人突然被温柔对待会变迟钝，两个人的目光就在下一秒重叠后再交错。

“哈！又找人帮你喝牛奶！”

权顺荣笑嘻嘻转过身勾住文俊辉的肩膀带着他往前跑了两步，文俊辉觉得掌心被冰得失去温感，瓶子有下滑的趋势只好用另只手撑住底部，他偏过脸问权顺荣，用听起来在意得不得了的语气。

“那之前都给谁了？”

“猫”，全圆佑的声音从身后传来，“你把它们的牛奶喝了，记得向它们道歉” 

“啊？”明明是你让我喝的，本来想这么问的，可全圆佑的表情和语气都好认真根本没有一点开玩笑的意思。

文俊辉瞪圆了眼睛刚吸入的一口牛奶不知道该不该咽下去就留在嘴里，脸颊鼓起来很可怜地转过头向李知勋求救，对方朝他摆摆手。

“全圆佑只是想抓你一起喂猫，我们要训练没人和他去，这个人就是嘴上不说什么但其实寂寞得要死”

“你们不训练的时候也不去啊”

“对吧，寂寞得要死吧”

“...走了”

全圆佑懒得和他争，大步迈上来隔着文俊辉的衣袖拽住他的手腕往前快步疾走，权顺荣在后面哎哎哎地喊着追了几步好像也放弃了，牛奶在窄口瓶里很拥挤地摇晃。

走过不知道第几个街口来到完全陌生的地方，文俊辉紧张兮兮把吸管咬得扁扁的，垂着眼睛盯着两个人稍微错开距离前后移动的鞋面，要是圆佑喂完猫就把我丢下了我该怎么走回家呢，这么想着，被人用手抵住脊柱和肩膀，迫使他挺起胸膛。

“俊，我之前说过了吧，不要看着地面走路”

现在是雨水很多潮湿的日子，对方仔细叮嘱着和触碰着的地方依然可以描画出发烫的形状，好像被外套戒备隔离的春天在这一秒从他肩上倾轧过去，辙印中藏着花香。

他听见自己的心跳，在沉寂的池塘中蹦跳，跳上莲叶，跳过芦苇毛绒的尖稍，眼看就要跳进太阳。

文俊辉不知道这样热烈的心动是否正常，全圆佑没有经过允许就擅自拆开经纬将光亮引入他的口袋，他在白茫中失去方向，盲目地奔跑起来。 

/  
让孤鸟落地的方式是借他一座岛。

文俊辉在群组很少说话，基本都是他们三个热聊最近时兴的话题，中国男孩只在看似适合的位置输入几个简单的词语稍作参与。

他用系统里的表情贴图用得很熟练，虽然也就是复制添加他们发出的贴图，刚开始权顺荣也唠叨着俊不行啊要和我们聊天韩文才能有进步，直到某次玩初音游戏被文俊辉逼到绝境之后才知道并不是学习能力的问题，比起表达，他好像更喜欢陷在大家制造的热闹里，也就默认了这种寡言。

在被问到发生了什么的时候，文俊辉嚼着嘴里的年糕没有说话，话题被转到其他地方过去大概半小时，他放下橘汁，“爸妈因为工作的原因没有跟着一起来韩国”，平静地开始。

他讲得缓慢，没有修饰太多疼痛听起来就更赤裸，手指死死抵住筷子指节发白，空气在这里凝滞，积蓄起云和雨。

“你这不是很厉害吗”

全圆佑慢吞吞地说，细薄嘴唇贴着杯沿。

“在说什么啊...”

权顺荣从桌子底下踢对面人的小腿，前倾身子用气音制止他。

“不是，你们难道不觉得他很厉害吗，反正让我一个人去没有亲人和朋友在的国外生活我肯定做不到，没办法和人交流还有可能被欺负，俊忍下来了不就很厉害吗”

“他说得对”，李知勋从桌子另一边举起杯子，眼睛弯起来声音很爽朗，“为超勇敢的文俊尼”

玻璃碰撞清脆之后还有震荡，全圆佑支着手臂稍微侧过身子看文俊辉因为突如其来的夸奖害羞着快要埋进掌心的眉眼，耳朵有橘红的轮廓，本来就俊美的样貌因为没有伤害的痕迹在灯光下舒展又明亮，他终于不用压抑快乐，大笑着往身边权顺荣身上跌撞，被拢住脑袋揉乱头发，笑得像个小孩。

虽然全圆佑不知道眼前的男孩在没被摔碎前是什么模样，但那些黏合处无法折射璀亮的裂痕确实给予他一种完整所不具备的生动。

他读他像在读一本书，但总有几页没有裁开安静封闭着，那里面写的什么他似乎明白却没有真的确认过，只知道文俊辉透过指缝望过来的视线飘忽又黏，他并不讨厌。

/  
假期四个人聚在一起的机会反而变少，练习生们花更多时间呆在公司的地下室重复舞步，通讯设备被没收几乎是与外界隔绝的状态，种种迹象都隐约指向权顺荣集训开始前在群组里丢下的那句:我和知勋可能要一起出道啦！

周末去看他们路演，开阔广场上用音响做定点踩着节拍在舞曲中自在地舒展身体，也许是朋友的缘故，文俊辉觉得场地正中的两个人实在很耀眼，完全浸泡在热爱中的男孩们看起来与平时不同，像张开翅膀的隼，只等一阵风来就能迎空直上撕碎暴雨和热浪。虽然听李知勋说过偶像市场极度饱和想要被关注就要作出应有的觉悟和牺牲，可当他看到光落在男孩们头顶肩膀指尖向外滑出的弧度完整又漂亮就想，如果是他们，一定会成功的。

他身上没再出现伤口，暴力也没再卷土重来，终于能够直视周围人群而不是从狭窄区间中揣测对方表情之后文俊辉才发现，就算之前伤害过他的人在路上同他擦肩而过他可能也认不出他们，更不会因为惊惧而颤抖。

他被仔细地包裹起来，他那些了不起的，酷得要命的朋友们总是不经意地显露温柔，打电玩故意露出纰漏让第一次碰到手柄的男孩赢说是新手运气，聚餐选在中国餐馆边吃辣边灌碳酸饮料，生日时李知勋捧着蛋糕让他许愿，文俊辉闭上眼睛听到一首家乡的歌谣，笨拙乡音经过不少练习，他紧闭双眼还是有泪水从睫毛的缝隙中溢落。

大家都能得到幸福就好了。

男孩用力吹灭摇曳的火光，在黑暗中和朋友们抱到一起。

而这之中全圆佑从左边靠过来的呼吸他又格外能够分清，探过来挨着自己的手臂有些凉，他靠得那么近，细韧的手指像花的枝蔓一样似乎要伸进喉咙哄他说出隐秘的想，可文俊辉根本无法确定自己是不是喜欢他。

还在困惑的心情没必要打扰别人，不刻意藏住追着他的目光，有意识创造着共同回忆，在沙发两端分享同一部漫画的前后两册又相互交换，点饮料时等他先选好装作看不懂韩文对店员说“那就要和他一样的吧”，好奇他中意的口味，不动声色地收藏。

年轻的暗恋和咀嚼一块糖果有相似逻辑，知道黏牙知道会痛，却还是用舌头压住不舍得浪费一点甜，心动不往外递送，让它慢慢融化直到消失才算完整。

/  
困倦的被秋日阴影笼罩的八月某一天，两个人在空调房里摊开各自的书本谁都没心思翻页，全圆佑旋好笔盖敲敲文俊辉盯着的那行化学公式，等对方猫一样漂亮的瞳孔完全映出自己轮廓后才开口。

“俊想去海洋馆吗”

他记得文俊辉说过家乡靠海所以周末常和朋友到海洋馆看水母和鱼，来到韩国就没再去过，工作日时的假期海洋馆不会有太多人，看着文俊辉拼命点头的样子他也觉得自己提议正确。

巨大的玻璃幕墙后是另一个世界，射灯不断改变方向像从海面投下天光，到处都波光粼粼泛着水色，墨绿和深蓝大面积涂抹漆叠，鱼自在游弋彼此追逐是黑色的影，一幅幅流动变化的油画静默地与他们对望，没有任何喧闹的声响。

文俊辉追着鳐鱼拍照，“知勋！是知勋呀！”这样兴奋喊着的时候全圆佑只是安静跟在他身后，看起来是活泼的孩子，只有他知道这样的活泼底下曾经有过怎样碎裂，于是格外珍视他的笑容和轻快蹦跳的模样。他在重塑文俊辉的时候提供了黏土，又在黏合心脏时混了一些在意进去，他也朦胧，像隐入珊瑚礁斑驳鲜艳的热带鱼，在是与不是的边缘找不到切实的形象。

最开始或许是英雄主义作祟，觉得救文俊辉同救一只猫没有分别，他向他提供牛奶陪伴甚至将荒唐梦想在他面前铺展，只是文俊辉不像猫那样开心起来会在他的抚摸下露出肚皮喵喵地叫，用尾巴来卷他的手指。

他在他面前总是害羞不够坦荡，会在对视前一秒收回视线，碰到手臂会沉默但动作很大地弹开，不会随意向他撒娇，依赖又很认真。

全圆佑刚满十八岁，并不十分清楚喜欢尝起来是什么味道，应该是纯粹的甜吗像太妃糖那样黏住牙齿独自苦恼，或许是盐吗堆在一起变成覆盖秘密的雪原，还是彻底的酸吗被柠檬汁液足足泡过，皱起来发涩。

他看着男孩蹲在玻璃水池前面试图和奋力前游的企鹅交流的样子，明明很高的个子蹲下去竟然是这么小这么软的一团，文俊辉即使想吸引对方注意也不会去拍打池壁，曲起手指小心翼翼有节奏地叩击，跟着企鹅游泳的轨迹小步挪动，嘴里嘟囔着古怪的不知道从哪里学来的企鹅国语。

只是一个念头。

如果像抚摸猫一样抚摸他的话会发生什么，如果亲吻他呢？

/  
水母馆永远是最拥挤的场馆，今天却意外空荡，他从来挤不到前面每次拍照都是人影和水母一起取到框里，这次终于可以近距离注视这些柔软又危险的梦境载体。

文俊辉喜欢它们游动的姿态就是没有姿态，舒服地飘荡不在意前进的轨迹，轻盈没有骨骼，缺少重量的生物看起来优雅又漂亮。

灯光开始间隔几秒变换颜色，他举起手机完整录下一次从紫到黄的过程，正在心里嘀咕要怎么样向全圆佑提出自拍合照的要求才不会显得太刻意，明明他们四个人出去玩随便怎么拍都行还能在对方头顶比兔子耳朵，只剩两个人时总觉得行动被约束，担心秘密被发现似的拼命隐藏，无知觉滑着自拍软件里的滤镜到第三遍，刚一转头发现全圆佑就在靠后一步的地方紧盯着自己看。

他被全圆佑的眼神缠地有些紧张，不是以前察觉到自己要被伤害时那种陷入泥沼无法脱身的紧张，而是一只脚悬空另只脚站在悬崖边缘摇摇晃晃无法自控的紧张。

别再看我了，梦中出现过无数次的场景，此刻却正在绊住他。

“你会回去吧，高中结束之后”

为什么突然提到这个。

文俊辉不记得自己之前和他或是他们讨论过这件事，在没有任何铺垫的前提下突兀扔过来，全圆佑是什么意思他猜不到，只好将镜头翻转过去锁上屏幕避开他的目光，笑着。

“哎，还没和家里商量过，圆圆想让我走吗，果然还是觉得牛奶要给猫喝才不会浪费对不对”

他听不到自己的声音，明明嘴唇在开合喉咙也在颤动，落在耳朵里只有一阵轰鸣，只能不断说着直到再也说不下去为止。

“在说什么啊”，全圆佑脸上困惑又焦躁的神情是陌生的，他更近地靠过来拉住他的手臂，语气听起来有些犹豫，“我的意思是，如果还没有决定，可以在这边多待一段时间吗，等我确认一件事”

“确认什么？”

“这个”

他展开海洋馆入口收到的宣传折页挡在他们与人群之间，在每隔七秒变换一次的水母幕墙前同文俊辉接吻，他们哪里会接吻，不过是用嘴唇互相碾着碾到痛了，舌尖抵住像在来回推让一粒浆果，没有任何情欲玩闹似地吻着，不小心睁开眼睛看到对方的脸才后知后觉开始害羞，怎样匆忙地开始就怎样慌乱地收场了。

“你觉得怎么样”

全圆佑紧贴他的额头轻轻地问。

“...喘不过气，要憋死了”

文俊辉沉默两秒才开口。

“不是问接吻的事。我说你要不要考虑我的话，晚点回去”

“说不准”，文俊辉蹭着他的鼻尖声音还有点发软，“要是我到了大学继续被人欺负怎么办”

“我会保护你的”

“你打得过谁啊”

“打不过有什么关系，反正我会呆在你身边的”

男孩还很年轻，不知道怎样承诺才能留住心动的人，他无法许诺安全房屋和金钱，只能像现在这样与他并肩，从此刻向未来绵延。

文俊辉没有立刻回答，他伸出手臂温柔环住全圆佑的脖颈，对视过漫长的一分钟然后说，好的。

他们的缎带在过分亲密的挤压中散开，长久以来封闭其中相同的喜欢终于飘出口袋，被无数雪白的泡沫托举着，高高地飞起来了。

Fin.

一起看的电影:我和厄尔以及将死的女孩


End file.
